


Ulang tahun Levia

by Heleseruelise



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Multi, Other, ulang tahun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleseruelise/pseuds/Heleseruelise
Summary: PS: di buat dalam rangka ulang tahun Levia~





	Ulang tahun Levia

**Author's Note:**

> PS: di buat dalam rangka ulang tahun Levia~

**PS: di buat dalam rangka ulang tahun Levia.**

 

Hari ini adalah tanggal 6 Juni, hari ulang tahun Levia! \\(^ o ^)/  
Dia sangat senang sekali, hari ini usianya bertambah 1 tahun.  
 _"Akan lebih baik jika aku merayakannya."_  batinnya.  
Dan lalu pun, ia menelepon teman-temannya.  
Pertama-tama, ia menelepon Kak Serra, kemudian Celine, Julia, Lee Bitna, Choi Bona, Kim Mask dan Simon.  
Tak lupa juga ia menelepon rekanan tim Black Lamb dan tim Wolf Dog.  
Kebetulan saat ia menelepon Seulbi yang merupakan ketua tim Black Lamb; Yuri, Seha dan Mistel sedang berada di rumah Seulbi. Hal itu memudahkan Levia untuk mengundang mereka sekaligus. Dan tentunya, mereka semua mau hadir di acara pesta ulang tahun Levia.  
Dan sekarang ia harus menelepon teman-temannya dari tim Wolf Dog.  
Pertama-tama ia menelepon Harpy dan mengundangnya untuk datang ke acara pesta ulang tahunnya. Tentunya Harpy mau datang, jika Levia bersedia menyediakan sebotol bir untuknya. Hal itu di muliakan oleh Levia.  
Setelahnya, ia menelepon Tina. Dengan suara lemasnya, Tina mengiyakan undangan Levia.  
 _"Setelah itu, siapa lagi ya?"_  batin Levia girang.  
"Oh iya, hampir saja aku melupakan paman J dan Nata." serunya.  
Dan lalu, ia pun mendial nomor telepon paman J. Sayangnya, tidak ada jawaban.  
"Apakah paman J sedang pergi?" gumamnya kecewa.  
Namun, ia tidak patah semangat dan kemudian mencoba menelepon paman J lagi.  
Deringan pertama, tidak ada yang mengangkat.  
Begitu juga dengan deringan yang kedua.  
Namun, pada deringan ketiga telepon diangkat!  
"Halo, paman-"  
"Siapa ini?!!" Seru seseorang dari seberang sana. Pemilik suara itu terdengar sangat kesal dan sangat marah. "Hei, jawablah!" serunya lagi. "Atau jangan-jangan kamu adalah wanita yang berani-beraninya menggoda suamiku?!!"   
"Dasar wanita jalang!! Akan ku bunuh kamu!!"  
 _"He, hei, hentikan!!"_  samar-samar dari seberang sana terdengar suara paman J. Dan setelahnya yang berbicara di telepon pun berganti menjadi paman J, bukan pemilik suara yang sedang marah itu.  
"Halo?" sapa paman J.  
"Anu, paman J, ini Levia."  
"Ada apa?" tanya J, suaranya mendadak berubah menjadi manis.  
 _"Dengan siapa kamu berbicara?!!"_  si pemilik suara yang sedang marah itu kembali.  
 _"Aduh, hanya Levia saja kok."_  balas paman J, suaranya terdengar tidak jauh dari telepon.  
 _"Mau apa gadis bodoh itu menelepon mu?!!"_  bentaknya.  _"Biar aku bicara dengannya!!"_  
 _"He, Hei, tung-"_ lanjutan kalimat paman J tidak terdengar oleh Levia. Namun setelahnya si pemilik suara yang sedang marah itu menggantikan paman J menerima teleponnya.  
"Mau apa kamu menelepon si tua bangka ini?!"  
Levia tidak menjawab pertanyaan si pemilik suara yang sedang marah itu. Namun anehnya, ia merasa seperti mengenal pemilik suara itu. Sehingga ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kembali;  
"Anu, ini, Nata ya?"  
"Bukan, ini Harpy." balasnya. Tapi, setelah itu nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi ketika ia berteriak seperti ini; "Kalau sudah tahu, untuk apa kamu bertanya lagi?!! Dasar gadis bodoh!!"  
 _"Oh, jadi Nata sedang bersama paman J."_  batin Levia.  
"Anu, begini, hari ini aku berulang tahun. Datang ya." ucap Levia senang.  
"Aku tidak mau datang kalau kamu mengundang Serra dan wanita-wanita cantik lainnya."  
"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Levia. Ia penasaran, tidak seperti biasanya Nata bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya ia tidak perduli dengan siapa pun itu, yang hadir dalam sebuah acara. "Bukankah, semakin ramai semakin bagus?"  
"Kalau kamu tidak bisa mengabulkannya, yasudah!"  
"Nata, tung-"  
TUT TUT TUT  
"Yah, sudah di tutup." gumamnya, sedih.  
 _"Ah, tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk bersedih."_  seru Levia dalam hati.  
Ia menepuk kedua pipinya dan kemudian mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi, orang yang belum di hubunginya.  
"Oh, masih ada Trainer!" serunya.  
Ketika ia mencoba untuk mendial nomor telepon Trainer, ia teringat bahwa ia tidak memiliki nomor pria dingin itu.  
"Aduh, bagaimana ya cara menghubunginya?" Levia mulai gelisah. "Apakah paman J tahu nomor telepon Trainer?"  
"Tapi, aku takut dengan Nata." Levia teringat akan kejadian barusan, ketika ia menghubungi paman J dan yang mengangkatnya adalah Nata; si pemilik suara yang sedang sangat marah itu.  
"Ah, akan lebih baik jika aku mencobanya."  
Dan sekali lagi, Levia mendial nomor telepon paman J. Dan sialnya, yang mengangkat telepon itu adalah Nata. Namun, suaranya sudah agak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.  
"Siapa?" tanya Nata.  
"Anu, ini Levia." balas Levia.  
"Ada apa lagi?! Jangan bilang kamu mau mengundang si tua bangka itu!!" serunya tidak senang. "Tidak!! Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya pergi jika kamu mengundang wanita-wanita cantik itu!!" setelah itu telepon terputus.  
Levia gagal mendapatkan nomor telepon Trainer.  
"Kenapa.... Nata marah sekali?" Levia masih bingung dan juga heran akan perubahan sikap Nata.  
 _"Lalu, sekarang aku harus menghubungi siapa untuk mendapatkan nomor telepon Trainer?"_  batinnya kecewa.  
Selagi ia kebingungan soal itu, tiba-tiba saja telepon miliknya berdering. Levia langsung mengangkat teleponnya dan ia terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara Trainer dari seberang sana.  
"T, Trainer!" seru Levia canggung. "A, ada apa?" tanyanya.  
"Ku dengar, hari ini kamu berulang tahun."  
"Iya!" seru Levia senang.  
"Selamat ulang tahun ya," Trainer memberinya selamat. "Adakah sesuatu yang kamu inginkan?"  
"Levia... tidak ingin apa-apa." balasnya. "Tapi, Levia akan senang jika anda mau datang ke pesta ulang tahun Levia."  
Awalnya, tidak ada kalimat balasan dari Trainer, yang membuat Levia berpikir teleponnya terputus. Namun setelahnya, ia mendengar suara Trainer lagi. Ia berkata seperti ini,  
"Aku sedang di luar kota." balasnya. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji datang tepat waktu."  
"Tidak apa-apa!" seru Levia. "Levia akan menunggu."  
"Yasudah, sekali lagi.. selamat ulang tahun." setelah itu Trainer memutuskan teleponnya.  
Levia senang sekali mendapat ucapan selamat dari Trainer. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih senang, yaitu; teman-temannya akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya.  
  


 

Setelah itu, Levia pun menyiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya. Ia mendekorasi rumahnya semeriah mungkin. Pun ia juga membuat kue cokelat yang besar. Tak lupa juga ia membeli jus dan bir yang di pesan oleh Harpy. Setelah itu semua selesai, ia tinggal menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya.   
"Ah, Levia tidak sabar menanti kedatangan mereka." batin Levia. Ia terlalu senang, sampai-sampai ia lupa; ketika ia menelepon teman-temannya untuk datang_ia tidak mengatakan jam berapa pestanya di adakan.  
Maka dari itu, ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang.....  
Rumah Levia masih sepi, tidak ada seorang pun yang datang.  
Levia sempat sedih dan juga kecewa dan juga sempat berpikir bahwa teman-temannya tidak menepati janjinya. Namun ia tetap berpikiran positif dan berpikir, mungkin mereka akan datang sedikit terlambat. Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu, sampai tidak sadar bahwa sudah dua jam berlalu.  
"Sudah jam dua siang." gumam Levia.  
"Apakah mereka lupa?" berpikir demikian membuatnya menjadi sedih. Namun pikiran seperti itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh dan tetap berpikir positif, bahwa teman-temannya bukanlah orang yang demikian.  
Namun, kenyataan berkata lain. Hari semakin sore, jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat lewat tiga puluh menit dan tak seorang pun datang kerumahnya. Pikiran positif yang ia pertahankan runtuh begitu saja. Teman-temannya tidak menepati janji mereka untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Levia sedih dan juga kecewa. Ia ingin menangis, namun tak seorang pun bisa ia jadikan sandaran. Namun ia juga tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sedihnya itu, hingga akhirnya ia pun menangis.  
"Huhu..." isaknya.  
Pada saat yang bersamaan, tiba-tiba saja bel rumahnya berbunyi. Hal itu membuat Levia terkejut dan langsung menghapus air matanya.  
 _"Siapa ya?"_  batinnya. Dan lalu, bel rumahnya pun berbunyi lagi.  
"I, Iya, tunggu sebentar." seru Levia.  
Ia segera bergegas menuju pintu masuk dan langsung membukanya.  
Saat itu juga, ia melihat wajah kesal Nata dan juga wajah canggung paman J yang tengah membawa sebuah bingkisan.  
"Nata... Paman J...." seru Levia tidak percaya.  
"Selamat ulang tahun Levia." seru paman J sambil menyerahkan bingkisan itu padanya.  
"Te... Terima kasih!!" seru Levia. Ia menangis bahagia.  
"A, aduh, jangan menangis." ucap paman J, seraya ingin memeluk Levia. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi_Nata menonjok pipi paman J sambil mengomel;  
"Mau apa kamu, tua bangka?!!"  
"Aduh, Nata kasar sekali." isak paman J, sambil mengelus-elus pipinya.  
"Kamu sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak selingkuh lagi!!" serunya kesal.  
"Aduh, itu hanya salah paham." balas paman J. "Aku tidak pernah selingkuh dari mu, tahu."  
"Bohong!! Lalu itu apa?!! Bekas lipstick di baju mu empat hari yang lalu?!!"  
"Itu hanya perbuatan iseng Yuri saja." jelasnya. "Sungguh! Untuk apa aku berbohong pada mu?"  
"Hehe... Ehehehe..." tiba-tiba saja Levia tertawa.  
"Apanya yang lucu?!!" bentak Nata. "Apakah..., apakah pertengkaran suami-istri itu lucu untuk mu?!!" lanjutnya. Wajah Nata langsung memerah ketika ia menyebutkan kata  _suami-istri_.  
"Tidak." balas Levia, masih tertawa. "Levia tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Tetapi.... Levia senang, kalian mau datang ke acara ulang tahun Levia." setelah berkata demikian, ia tersenyum.  
"Lebih baik kita hentikan pertengkaran suami-istri ini." ucap paman J pada Nata. "Ini hari spesial untuk Levia. Jadi, ayo kita rayakan."  
"Hmph!" Nata enggan untuk membalas penyataan paman J, tetapi ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Levia.  
"Maaf ya," paman J meminta maaf. "Dia menjadi seperti itu karena ke teledoran ku juga."  
"Tapi, kami sudah datang. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi ya." lanjutnya, sambil menghapus air mata Levia dengan ibu jarinya.  
"Iya!" balas Levia, sambil tersenyum.  
  


 

Levia pun merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama paman J dan juga Nata. Meski yang datang hanya mereka berdua, namun Levia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekali meskipun mereka.....  
"Apa? Kami tidak datang tepat waktu?!" seru Nata dengan nada bicara tidak senang.  
"Sudah, sudah." ucap paman J sambil menepuk pundak Nata. "Jangan marah-marah terus."  
"Habisnya, gadis bodoh itu-"  
"Sudah, sudah." ucapnya lagi, kali ini ia membelai-belai kepala Nata. "Levia bukan gadis yang bodoh. Ia hanya lupa saja."  
"Levia.. lupa?" eja Levia. "Apa yang Levia lupakan?" tanyanya.  
"Lihat!! Betapa bodonya dia-"  
"Sudah!" seru paman J sambil menarik Nata kedalam pelukannya.  
Nata kesal, si tua bangka yang di sayanginya itu membela Levia. Namun ia tidak menolak perlakuan orang itu padanya. Malahan, ia semakin menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam pelukan paman J.  
"Begini," ucap paman J, berusaha untuk menjelaskannya. "Kamu tidak menyebutkan kapan kamu memulai pesta ulang tahun mu. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk datang setelah kami berbaikan."  
"Hei!! Kita belum berbaikan!" seru Nata malu-malu.  
"Iya, iya. Terserah kamu saja."   
 _"Jadi... begitu..."_  batin Levia.  _"Penyebab teman-teman yang lainnya tidak datang itu karena, aku tidak memberitahu mereka kapan pesta ulang tahun ku di mulai?"_  
"Apa?!!" serunya lantang. "Aduh, bagaimana ini?!!" ia mulai panik.  
"Aku lupa mengatakan pada yang lainnya juga!" kalimat yang diserukannya terdengar panik. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya_ia senang, karena teman-temannya tidaklah seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Ketidak-datangan mereka pada pesta ulang tahunnya pun adalah kesalahan dirinya sendiri. Ia lupa memberitahu mereka pukul berapa pestanya di mulai.

 

Setelah itu, satu persatu orang yang di tunggu Levia pun datang.  
Dimulai dari Seulbi dan yang lainnya, kemudian Tina yang datang bersamaan dengan Harpy. Setelah itu Celine, Julia, Kak Serra yang datang bersama dengan Simon dan juga Kim Mask. Dan yang terakhir adalah Lee Bitna. Ia membawa pesan dari Choi Bona untuk Levia.  
"Kata Choi Bona; selamat ulang tahun! Maaf aku tidak bisa datang." ucap Lee Bitna.  
"Ia sibuk dengan penelitan." sambungnya.  
"Um, iya tidak apa-apa!" seru Levia sambil tersenyum. "Sampaikan juga terima kasih ku untuknya!"  
Dan mereka semua pun merayakan pesta ulang tahun Levia dengan meriah.

 

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN LEVIA!! \\(^ o ^)/**

 

**Fin**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**(yg gamau extended, gausa scroll kebawah)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** Extended: **

 

Tanggal 6 Juni hampir berakhir.  
Semua yang datang ke pesta ulang tahun Levia pun sudah pulang.  
Sisa-sisa perayaan masih tercecer di setiap sudut rumah Levia.  
Ia tahu, ia harus membersihkan itu semua.  
Namun, di sisi lain ia enggan untuk membersihkanya sekarang juga.  
Ia masih ingin, sisa-sisa kebahagiannya itu tetap ada sampai hari ulang tahunnya berakhir.  
"Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun yang paling spesial semenjak aku lahir ke dunia ini." gumamnya pelan.  "Aku berharap, di tahun berikutnya pun.. aku masih bisa merayakan ulang tahun ku bersama dengan teman-teman."  
Setelah berkata demikian, ia tersenyum; tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa ulang tahunnya di tahun berikutnya nanti. Namun setelahnya, ia menghela napas dan berkata;  
"Biarlah waktu yang menentukannya."  
  
"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk tidur!!" seru Levia.  
Ia pun bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja bel rumahnya berbunyi.  
 _"Siapa gerangan?"_  batinnya.  
Ia pun keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan pergi ke pintu masuk.  
Ia membuka pintunya dan terkejut juga senang ketika melihat Trainer-lah tamu di tengah malam itu.  
"T, Trainer." seru Levia, wajahnya sedikit memerah.  
"Apakah pestanya sudah selesai?" tanyanya.  
Levia mengangguk, mengiyakannya.  
"Begitu." ucap Trainer kecewa. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang lebih awal."  
"Tidak, tidak apa-apa!" seru Levia sambil tersenyum. "Levia senang, anda menyempatkan diri untuk datang."  
"Begitu..."   
"Oh ya, mari masuk." ucap Levia sambil mempersilahkan Trainer untuk masuk. Namun, sayangnya undangan itu di tolak halus oleh Trainer seperti ini;  
"Terima kasih, tapi setelah ini aku harus pergi lagi."  
"Begitu..." balas Levia. Setelah itu, keduanya pun jatuh dalam diam. Baik Levia maupun Trainer tidak tahu kalimat apa yang harus mereka lontarkan. Sampai tiba-tiba saja tangan besar Trainer menyentuh pipi mungil Levia. Levia tidak terkejut, namun ia mendongakkan kepalanya.  
"Trainer?" panggilnya.  
Tak ada jawaban dari Trainer. Namun, perlahan wajah pria itu mendekat dan kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Levia. Ciuman sekilas itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Setelah itu Trainer menarik mundur tangannya dan berbalik. Sebelum ia pergi, ia mengatakannya sekali lagi;  
"Selamat ulang tahun, Levia." dan setelah itu ia pergi.  
Sementara Levia, ia terbingung-bingung dan juga heran akan perlakuan Trainer pada dirinya. Namun, ketika ia menyentuh bibirnya_ia merasakan kehangatan. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berkata kepada ruang kosong;  
"Terima kasih, Trainer."


End file.
